Leia
by kadzuki
Summary: Ilusi... Kasih sayang... Kebohongan... Katakan padaku, dimanakah realita itu tersimpan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Title : ****Leia**

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : ****M**

**Pairing : Akakuro**

**Genre : AU, Shonen-ai, ****Dark, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : ****Series, 1/3**

**Cast : ****Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Summary : ****Ilusi... Kasih sayang... Kebohongan... Katakan padaku, dimanakah realita itu tersimpan?**

**A/N : ****Terinspirasi dari lagu Yuyoyuppe ft Megurine Luka – Leia. Dan berkat kerjaan yang makin menumpuk mendekati akhir taun, gw bawaannya kepingin nulis _dark theme_ melulu. Didedikasikan untuk merayakan #KuroAka Days~ _Well, itadakimasu~_**

* * *

><p><strong>[The Man Who Looking At The Sky]<strong>

* * *

><p>Jemari ramping nan mulus itu kini melingkar di lehernya, memberi tekanan kuat, mengurangi pasokan oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak seinci pun, padahal yang menindihnya bertubuh lebih kecil dan bisa dibilang lebih lemah dari dirinya. Ia terlalu meremehkan, penampilan memang bisa menipu.<p>

Mata heterokromnya menghujam ke kedalaman bola mata sewarna laut musim panas yang selama ini menjadi alasannya untuk hidup. Biru itu telah mendingin, kehilangan emosinya. Tak ada lagi kehangatan yang terpancar. Tak ada lagi kasih sayang yang tercurah. Hanya kegelapan tak berdasar.

"Tet... su... ya..."

Sekali lagi biru itu menelusur tiap inci wajahnya, seolah mencari suatu kesalahan dari paras rupawannya. Sang pemilik mata sewarna laut musim panas menelengkan kepala perlahan, tak ada secuil pun gurat ekspresi terpahat dalam wajah manisnya.

"Sei, kurasa ini sudah saatnya bagiku untuk mengakhiri hidupmu."

* * *

><p><em>Let me hear your voice<em>

_Erase this sinking heart_

_I feel like I've reached the endless illusion_

* * *

><p><em>"Anooo... Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"<em>

_Masih teringat di benakku akan kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda berambut langit kesayanganku, yang saat itu hanyalah seorang __magician__* handal yang baru saja bergabung dalam Departemen Pengembangan dan Penelitian Manna*__*__ milik Kementerian Pertahanan yang kupimpin. Suara yang begitu lembut, tanpa diwarnai rasa sungkan ataupun takut._

_Saat itu aku hanya bisa merutuk sekaligus heran. Merutuk kesal karena waktu privat yang hanya bisa kunikmati saat jam makan siang terganggu, heran karena anggota baru timku itu menghampiri dan berbicara padaku dengan begitu santai. Apakah rekan-rekan pemuda itu yang juga merupakan bawahannya tidak memberitahu kalau aku paling tidak suka diganggu? Apakah pemuda itu tidak gentar dengan aura, wibawa, serta gelar dan kuasa yang ada padaku?_

_Namun ketika manik heterokromku bersirobok ke dalam bola mata sewarna laut musim panas miliknya, tanpa sadar aku terpana. Biru itu begitu... indah. Tidak, lebih dari sekedar indah. Luar biasa. Hal tersempurna dalam dua puluh lima tahun hidupku. Bola mata itu membulat saat aku terus terdiam dengan mata yang terus terpancang padanya._

_"Ah, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara langsung. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, mohon bimbingannya, Akashi-sama."_

.

.

.

.

_Berawal dari duduk bersebelahan di bangku yang sama diiringi beberapa percakapan singkat pada jam istirahat siang, kebiasaan kecil itu berlanjut ke arah yang lebih intens, membuat kami sering hang-out bersama untuk melepas penat. Hanya sekedar bertukar cerita, bertukar opini. Membuat duniaku yang selama ini berpusat pada sepi dan sendiri berubah. Lebih berwarna. Sarat akan emosi._

_Dan seiring waktu berlalu, puluhan adu argumen, ratusan canda, dan senyum yang dilayangkan ke arahku, perasaan itu tumbuh. Awalnya hanya sebuah bibit kecil dari sebuah rasa bernama kagum. Kagum atas keberaniannya menyapaku, duduk di sampingku, kemudian adu pendapat denganku. Terus dan terus, kagum itu berevolusi menjadi kepedulian dan kepercayaan akan dirinya._

_Hari berganti, cerita demi cerita yang mengalir dari mulut kami pun makin bersifat pribadi. Dia mempercayaiku akan rahasianya dan aku mempercayainya akan rahasiaku. Entah mengapa kisah dan rahasia yang kami bagi justru membuatku merasa dihargai, bukannya terancam. Aku, yang dulunya selalu sendiri dan tidak membutuhkan orang lain dalam privasiku, kini justru membuka diri pada seorang yang bahkan belum setahun kukenal._

_Lalu kepedulian dan kepercayaan itu bertransformasi tanpa kusadari, berubah menjadi suatu bentuk sempurna, rasa yang kupikir takkan mengetuk keseharianku. Cinta. Bentuk emosi paling abstrak, tidak terikat oleh akal sehat dan logika, muncul begitu saja, mengajarkan ketulusan tanpa syarat. Hidupku yang monoton kini memiliki ritme dan tujuan, membuat senyum selalu merekah pada pemilik mata sewarna laut musim panas yang kusayang._

_"...kun... Sei-kun!"_

_Aku tersentak saat suara lembut itu menyapa telingaku dalam oktaf yang lebih tinggi. Kufokuskan bola mataku pada pemuda manis berambut langit yang duduk di hadapanku dengan kedua pipi yang digembungkan. Manis sekali._

_"Ya, Tetsuya?"_

_"Sudah kupanggil dari tadi, tapi Sei-kun malah diam saja." Tatapannya melembut, tangan mulusnya meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ada yang kaupikirkan? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"_

_Menghela nafas perlahan, kutatap balik biru itu. Bohong jika aku bilang tidak punya masalah. Hati, otak, dan tubuhku sedang menghadapi masalah yang sangat besar. Jantungku berdetak kencang tiap berada di dekatnya, benakku selalu terisi oleh sosoknya, kedua lengan ini berharap bisa merengkuhnya, dan butuh usaha ekstra keras menahan bibir ini agar tidak melontarkan ribuan kata cinta untuknya._

_"Sei-kun?"_

_"Aku tidak apa, Tetsuya." Kubalas genggaman tangannya, mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Perasaan yang membuncah di dada ini bisa kutahan untuk beberapa saat lagi, menanti waktu yang tepat untuk kuutarakan. "Mendadak terpikir soal pekerjaan, cuma itu. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."_

_Sebuah senyum lembut merekah. Sebelah tangannya menyisir rambut sewarna langitnya, gerakan simpel namun atraktif. Sedikit malu-malu, mata sebiru laut musim panas itu menatap langsung ke kedalaman mataku dengan tegas._

_"Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu. Sei-kun tidak perlu khawatir. Proyek penelitian manna air yang kita kerjakan tidak akan gagal. Aku sudah memastikan seluruh kalkulasinya berkali-kali."_

_"Kalau soal itu, aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, Tetsuya." Sambil terkekeh, kusentil dahinya dengan sayang. "Ada sedikit hal lain, tapi kurasa kita bisa menunda dan membicarakannya setelah mega-proyek ini usai."_

.

.

.

.

_Dulu aku selalu mencemooh orang-orang yang berharap agar waktu bisa diputar balik, memberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu. Bagiku, apa yang kini diperbuat akan berakibat nyata pada masa depan. Itu suatu hukum yang tak terbantahkan. Memutarbalik waktu adalah tindakan melawan hukum alam, sama halnya dengan penyangkalan pada Sang Maha Tinggi. Kupikir hidupku sudah sempurna, sehingga tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengharapkan keajaiban dari sang waktu untuk berjalan mundur._

_Namun kini kutarik kembali kata-kataku, cemoohanku. Berharap bahwa aku bisa mengulang kembali semuanya._

_Kutatap nyalang pintu ganda berpelitur dengan plang 'Emergency Unit' berwarna merah di hadapanku. Di balik sana, orang yang kukasihi sedang meregang nyawa, berjuang agar benang kehidupannya terus terajut. Frustasi, kujambaki rambutku dengan putus asa, merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya._

_"Sial... Sial!" makiku kalap, berusaha setengah mati melenyapkan bayangan buruk yang terus berkelebatan di benakku. "Kumohon... Bertahanlah, Tetsuya... Kau harus tetap hidup..."_

_Alam bawah sadarku mulai bergolak, mengutuki kebodohanku, sebuah kesalahan kecil yang berakibat fatal. Seandainya aku memercayai instuisiku... Seandainya aku melakukan pengecekan ulang... Seandainya aku sadar ada yang salah pada mesin itu... Seandainya waktu itu aku tetap disana... Seandainya..._

_Terlalu banyak 'seandainya'. Sebanyak apapun aku berharap, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Sang waktu takkan sudi berputar balik, melawan hukum Sang Maha Tinggi hanya untuk entitas rendahan sepertiku. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah memohon agar orang yang kucinta keluar dari balik pintu itu dalam keadaan hidup. Sekalu lagi kutatap pintu itu, mencoba menggantung asa pada kemungkinan yang tersisa._

_Tetsuya, kumohon... Tetaplah bertahan... Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan sisa kehidupanku tanpa kehadiran sosokmu..._

.

.

.

.

_"Tetsuya!"_

_Tanpa berpikir dua kali, kurengkuh tubuh pemilik rambut sewarna langit itu. Mendekap erat, takut sosoknya hanya ilusi semata. Manis vanilla yang kurindukan akhirnya kembali menggelitik indra penciumanku, mengikat kesadaranku pada realita, meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan sekedar bunga tidur pemberi harapan palsu._

_Tangan mungilnya balas meraihku, memberi sapuan lembut berulang di punggungku, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ribuan kata rindu yang kupersiapkan untuknya saat ia terbaring tak sadarkan diri lenyap, menguap begitu saja dari kepalaku. Menyisakan sunyi yang justru entah kenapa terasa lebih melegakan dadaku._

_"Sei-kun."_

_Perlahan ia mendorong tubuhku, mengakhiri pelukan kami yang penuh pesan tanpa kata. Jemari rampingnya meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Dan akhirnya setelah hari-hari panjang penuh ketidakpastian, mata sewarna laut musim panas yang kudamba kembali menghujam ke arahku._

_"Maafkan aku." ujarnya pelan, membuat perutku mendadak serasa diisi balok es yang tak terlihat. "Maafkan aku yang terlalu arogan. Terlalu percaya diri akan kalkulasiku sendiri. Seharusnya aku tetap melakukan perhitungan ulang sampai akhir, memastikan energi sihirnya mencukupi untuk mengekstrak manna-nya, da—"_

_"Tetsuya."_

_Dengan lembut kebelai pipinya, mencoba menghentikan racauan penuh penyesalannya. Di balik ketenangan yang ia tunjukkan, tersembunyi kekecewaan mendalam. Dan aku tidak suka jika biru itu terlihat redup karena perasaan-perasaan negatif yang muncul di hatinya._

_"Tetsuya, proyek manna itu sukses ataupum gagal, aku tidak peduli." Kupaksakan diriku untuk menatap bola matanya, meyakinkan bahwa apapun yang terjadi, semua akan baik-baik saja. "Yang terpenting adalah kau masih hidup, masih bersamaku hingga detik ini. Itu saja. Soal proyek masih bisa kita ulangi la—"_

_"Sei, aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi! Aku sudah tidak bisa bekerja lagi bersamamu!"_

_"Aku tahu, Tetsuya! Aku mengerti dengan pasti saat para healer berusaha menyelamatkan nyawamu! Persetan, aku tidak peduli apakah kau lumpuh, bisu, tuli, ataupun buta! Yang kupedulikan dan kuinginkan hanyalah kau tetap hidup dan berada di sampingku!"_

_Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggikan suaraku dan berteriak padanya. Namun aku butuh sesuatu untuk menyadarkannya bahwa hal terpenting saat ini bukanlah proyek manna itu, melainkan nyawanya, dirinya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa semenjak dia dibawa ke unit gawat darurat hingga beberapa saat yang lalu kepalaku dipenuhi oleh sosoknya. Ketakutan tak bisa melihat biru itu. Harapan untuk kembali mendengar suaranya. Keputusasaan karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Hanya dia, dia, dan dia._

_"Sei..."_

_Sebelum otakku bisa mencerna lebih jauh, tubuhku sudah bertindak lebih dulu. Dalam satu gerakan lembut, kucondongkan tubuhku, mengunci kedua bibir kami dalam satu kecupan penuh makna. Jantungku berdetak kencang, wajahku perlahan memanas. Untuk sesaat waktu seolah terhenti, membiarkan momen ini melekat dalam ingatan._

_"Tetsuya, will you be mine forever?"_

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~TBC~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzchan End-Note :<strong>

Leia © Yuyoyuppe ft Megurine Luka

*Magician : penyihir

**Manna : unsur energi dasar yang terdapat pada setiap benda dan makhluk hidup

_I'm sorry for my dissappearance. End of year = more hectic schedule._ Fic ini gw buat spesial untuk KuroAka days *yeah!*, untuk fic yang lain akan menyusul secepatnya, target selama antara ultah abang Akashi dan abang Kuroko bakal sering _update, please wish me luck, guys~ :D_

_Last but not least, thank you for your support through read my fics, give a like, and give me a review. Seriously I love u, guys :*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Title : ****Leia**

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : ****M**

**Pairing : Akakuro**

**Genre : AU, Shonen-ai, ****Dark, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : ****Series, 2/3**

**Cast : ****Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Summary : ****Semua berawal dari kebohongan belaka… Saat kekosongan itu mulai diwarnai rasa... Dan ketika tirai diturunkan di akhir sandiwara… Akankah kau bisa membedakan antara ilusi dan realita?**

**A/N : ****Didedikasikan untuk seluruh saudara gw di Fenrir; Nat, Leene, Shei, Alice, Bayou, Shuu, Ahonk, Senz, Richie, Rae, Gaga. _Thank you for stand by my side in my darkest days, I really love you guys :)_ Sekaligus buat menyongsong Akakuro Month *?* (12/20~1/31) spesial Natal dan Tahun Baru. _Well, itadakimasu~_**

* * *

><p><strong>[When Every Lies Become Reality, and Reality Becomes a Lie]<strong>

* * *

><p>Biru serta merah dipadu keemasan itu masih saling menghujam dalam keheningan, mencoba merangkai kata, makna dibalik semua. Jemari ramping itu masih melekat erat di leher Seijuurou, menekan pasokan oksigen hingga batas minimum, mempermainkan nyawa yang kini di ujung tanduk.<p>

"Sejujurnya, satu tahun ini cukup menyenangkan." Sang pemuda berambut langit kembali memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Meski ia bilang menyenangkan, tapi emosi yang terpancar dari bola matanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Kosong.

"..."

"Hidup bersama seorang _High Magician_ yang terkenal kukira akan membosankan, tapi kenyataannya tidak seburuk itu. Bisa dibilang aku cukup terhibur. Bravo."

Seijuurou terdiam, mata heterokromnya masih berusaha mencari sisa kehangatan dari orang yang paling dikasihinya. Namun sekeras apa pun ia mencari, sudah tidak ada yang tersisa. Semua yang selama ini ditujukan hanya untuknya telah hilang tak berbekas.

Seandainya ini hanya mimpi buruk, ia ingin segera terbangun, kembali merengkuh realita. Dimana belahan jiwanya setia menunggu dengan senyum tulus, mencurahkan kasih sayang tanpa batas, memberinya rasa aman dan nyaman setelah seharian bergelut dalam dunia yang penuh kebohongan. Dia, Tetsuya-nya, adalah satu-satunya surga dunia yang ia miliki.

Dan kini semuanya telah berubah.

"Sei, kematianmu tidak akan sia-sia."

* * *

><p><em>Baby I'm preying on you tonight<em>

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent for miles_

* * *

><p><em>Kutatap mawar yang tengah mekar di hadapanku. Merah itu semakin pekat seiring bertambahnya waktu, mengingatkanku akan darah yang mengalir. Kujentikkan jariku, menambah sihir waktu disana, mempercepat pertumbuhannya. Merah itu perlahan menghitam, pertama dari tepian kemudian serentak menuju ke bagian tengah. Terus dan terus, menghitam, mengering, lalu helai demi helai berguguran.<em>

_Membosankan. Terlalu membosankan._

_Lahir, berkembang dengan dipengaruhi waktu, mencapai pertumbuhan maksimal, perlahan terdegradasi, kemudian mati. Jika itu disebut kehidupan, maka tidak salah kalau kubilang kehidupan itu terlalu membosankan. Untungnya, makhluk bernama manusia memiliki sesuatu bernama emosi, membuat kehidupan fana ini tidak terlalu datar dan tanpa hiburan. Emosi itu memberi warna mengasyikkan, memecah garis batas antara hitam dan putih._

_KRAK._

_"Bisakah kau mengucap permisi dulu? Kau sudah cukup lancang dengan menerobos masuk ke manor ini, setidaknya bersopan santunlah sedikit saat memasuki teritoriku." _

_Kupejamkan mataku perlahan sembari menghela nafas. Tiap kali aku menikmati waktuku selalu saja ada yang mengganggu. Tercium bau adas yang cukup menyengat, dan segera alam bawahku memproses sesosok manusia berambut kelabu sedang berdiri di belakangku dengan sikap seenaknya._

_"Sejak dulu aku tahu kau memang membosankan. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini... Eeewhh... Rasanya sejuta kali lebih membosankan."_

_"Tutup mulutmu, Haizaki. Kupikir sejak dulu sudah kutegaskan bahwa kita tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing."_

_"Haizaki? Siap—oh yeah, itu namaku sekarang. Harap maklum, saking seringnya berburu, aku sampai lupa sekarang aku menjadi siapa."_

_"Baka."_

_"Hei! Jangan sok alim begitu! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri, terlalu menghayati peranmu sebagai orang lumpuh, sampai-sampai tidak bergerak seinci pun dari kursi roda itu."_

_Kuputar bola mataku, sedikit kesal dengannya yang selalu datang tiba-tiba. Dengan satu gerakan mulus aku berdiri, membiarkan selimut rajut dalam pangkuan terjatuh begitu saja. Dingin dari lantai marmer yang mulus kembali menyapa telapak kakiku. Mungkin seminggu sudah berlalu sejak aku menggunakan kedua kaki ini. Salahkan jadwal kerja Seijuurou yang mendadak dikosongkan, membuat pria berambut merah itu tak henti-hentinya menempeliku._

_Yah, jujur saja, aku cukup menikmati siraman perhatiannya, meski terkadang kesal juga kalau dia tetap berkeras bersamaku saat aku sudah ingin sendirian. Curahan kasih, ribuan kata cinta, ditambah panen hadiah kejutan setiap hari. Walau aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan hal-hal seperti itu, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang mewarnai hariku dalam sandiwara konyol ini. Bahkan terkadang aku tergoda untuk berjalan di hadapannya, namun jika itu terjadi, posisiku akan menjadi cukup sulit._

_"Oi. Bisa hargai tamumu?"_

_Mendengus pelan, kuperhatikan pemuda di hadapanku. Dari yang terakhir kali kuingat saat dia menerobos masuk kemari, rambut kelabunya masih terlihat biasa, dalam artian masih cepak, normal, dan tidak ada asesoris apapun. Tapi penampilannya kali ini membuat sebelah alisku terangkat. Dread. Gimbal. Apapun itu namanya. Yang jelas potongan itu membuat makin tampak seperti seorang downworlder__*__ kriminal._

_"Hei, dilihat dari tampangmu, kutebak kalau sekarang kau berpikir kalau aku keren, kan?" _

_Ia menyeringai penuh percaya diri, yang justru ingin membuatku muntah. Aku heran, kenapa ada makhluk macam dia diantara kami. Kami seharusnya tidak memiliki emosi, dan kalaupun ada, emosi itu hanya berupa gumpalan kecil yang kami gunakan untuk berinteraksi satu sama lain. Yah, mungkin kelakuannya dikarenakan ia terlalu sering berburu. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya._

_"Kau ingin dengar pendapatku?" tanyaku sambil menyedekapkan tangan di dada._

_"Yeah! Itu satu dari sekian alasan aku mengunjungimu. So, how?"_

_"Well, kalau itu maumu." Kulirik Haizaki dari atas sampai bawah, menilai apa yang pantas kukatakan untuknya. "Sampah. Lusuh. Mirip gelandangan."_

_"Hey, that's rude, dude! Sekedar info untukmu, Nijimura menyukai penampilan ini."_

_"Nijimura?"_

_"Yep, mangsaku saat ini. Kurasa aku akan bermain-main dengannya barang satu atau dua bulan lagi sebelum menghabisinya. Saat ini dia belum terlalu matang, akan mengurangi kenikmatannya saat kusantap nanti." Sambil menjilat ujung bibirnya, ia menjelaskan padaku dengan cukup antusias. Yah, aku cuma bisa bersimpati pada orang bernama Nijimura itu karena harus menjadi salah satu mangsanya._

_"Kalau begitu Nijimura punya selera yang sangat buruk."_

_Kulangkahkan kakiku ke meja kayu kecil di depan pintu kaca yang memisahkan kamar tidurku dan beranda yang menghadap halaman samping, meraih sepoci teh camomile yang kuseduh beberapa jam lalu. Dengan hati-hati kutuang isinya ke dalam cangkir porselen berukir yang masih bersih. Sesekali kulirik Haizaki yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, mengawasiku tanpa banyak bicara lagi._

_"Aku tahu kau tidak memerlukan suguhan macam begini, tapi bagaimanapun aku harus menunjukkan sopan santun yang baik sebagai seorang tuan rumah. Walau terpaksa." Sekali jentikan jari, kubuat cangkir itu melayang ke arah Haizaki. Ia menangkapnya dengan cekatan, sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk berterimakasih. Rupanya dia masih ingat untuk sedikit beretika. "Jadi, urusan apalagi yang membuatmu harus menemuiku?"_

_Haizaki menyeruput tehnya perlahan, matanya tak sekalipun memutus kontak denganku. Kuputuskan untuk diam, memberinya sedikit waktu untuk merangkai kata dalam otak kecilnya itu. Toh cepat atau lambat ia akan memuntahkan semuanya tanpa ditahan._

_"Hei."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Kau masih ingat si anak ayam cengeng yang suka menempelimu kalau kalian sedang tidak berburu?"_

_"Tentu." Sembari bersandar ke pintu kaca, aku mulai mengira-ngira kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah. Seingatku, anak ayam itu terakhir kali mengunjungi—lebih tepatnya menerobos masuk seenaknya—manor ini untuk mengabariku bahwa dia baru saja mendapat target baru. "Dia bilang mau bermain dengan putra bungsu Menteri Kehakiman. Apa sekarang dia sudah bosan? Mau mencari mangsa yang lebih besar?"_

_"Dia sudah mati."_

_"Oh."_

_Jujur saja, tidak ada perasaan sedih atau kehilangan yang hinggap di hatiku. Kami mati, lenyap, hilang, apapun itu namanya, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Sejak awal zaman kehidupan manusia kelahiran kami tidak diakui, keberadaan kami dianggap ilusi, dan kematian kami tidak pernah disadari. Kami adalah bagian abu-abu dari dunia, tetap ada hingga akhir masa._

_"Dia dibunuh. Terbawa emosi."_

_"Lalu? Apa fungsinya memberitahuku?"_

_"Hanya memperingatkanmu. Ini sudah nyaris satu tahun sejak kau menatapkan si rambut merah itu sebagai buruanmu..Kuharap kau juga tidak terbawa emosi dan terbunuh dengan konyolnya."_

_"Ow, how sweet... Kau mencemaskanku?" Kulayangkan tatapan geli ke arah Haizaki yang mendadak tidak sanggup menatap mataku. "It's surprising, those soft side of yours... Kurasa setelah kau membereskan si Nijimura itu, kau harus berhenti berburu beberapa waktu."_

_"You gotta be kidding me! Aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan hiburan di masa depan nanti."_

_"Kalau yang kau maksud hiburan adalah komentarku, berarti kau masochist."_

_Haizaki cuma memutar bola matanya, tidak mau mengakui kebenaran kata-kataku. Mendengus pelan, aku berbalik, memandangi rumpun mawar yang tertata rapi di bawah sana. Gambaran dari hidup manusia yang terlihat begitu menawan, namun sebenarnya memiliki kehidupan yang sangat pendek dan rapuh._

_"Yah, pokoknya aku sudah mengingatkan. Jangan lengah."_

_Terdengar suara gesekan angin, dan bau adas itu pun menghilang dari indra penciumanku. Seperti kedatangannya yang tak diundang, kepergiannya pun tanpa pamit. Kadang menyebalkan juga memiliki kawanan seperti mereka, tapi toh sesekali kelakuan mereka memberiku hiburan di kala sepi._

_Kata-kata Haizaki kembali terngiang di telingaku. Mungkin dia benar, aku terlalu terlena pada buruanku kali ini. Sudah saatnya menurunkan tirai pertunjukan, mengakhirinya dengan adegan penutup yang mempesona._

_"Mari kita mulai babak terakhirnya, Sei. Semoga kau menikmatinya."_

* * *

><p><em>You can start over, you can run free<em>

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

* * *

><p>"Well, aku berterimakasih atas seluruh cinta dan kasih sayang yang kau curahkan padaku. Sebagai balas budi, aku akan mencabut nyawamu dengan cepat dan paling sedikit memberikan rasa sakit. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."<p>

Peralahan kelopak itu menutup, menyembunyikan heterokrom menawan di baliknya. Sang pemuda berambut langit menatap lekat mangsanya yang sedari tadi tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Reaksi yang jarang ia dapatkan dari mangsa-mangsanya yang dulu. Biasanya di saat eksekusi seperti ini, buruannya akan meracau tak karuan, menyesali semua dosa yang mereka lakukan.

Sang pemuda berambut langit tetap membisu, memberikan waktu bagi buruannya. Sedikit banyak ia agak penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya, mengingat sejauh ini pemuda itu selalu tenang dan berkepala dingin saat masalah datang melanda.

"..."

"Jika nyawaku bisa membayar dosa yang kuperbuat, maka aku tidak keberatan untuk mati di tanganmu."

Biru itu membulat, tidak menduga kata yang meluncur dari bibir buruannya. Diucapkan dengan begitu lancar, namun sarat akan emosi. Tanpa disadari jemari yang mencengkram erat leher itu mengendur, membuat kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, menampakkan sepasang emas dan senja yang menawan.

Paduan heterokrom kembali menghujam biru langit, namun tak ada amarah, kekecewaan, ataupun dendam di sana. Yang ada hanyalah pancaran kasih sayang bercampur kesedihan. Kelopak itu mengerjap perlahan, dan setetes air mata mengalir dari ujungnya.

"Kau... Ingatanmu sudah kembali?"

Sang pemuda berambut merah hanya bisa melayangkan senyum pedih. Benaknya secara otomatis memutar ulang kejadian satu minggu lalu. Saat itu ia sedang iseng membuka-buka rak buku lama di perpustakaan pribadinya, mencari-cari buku yang mungkin akan disukai sang kekasih hati. Tanpa sengaja ia menemukan buku catatan bersampul sewarna langit, hadiah pertama dari Tetsuya-nya tercinta, yang ia sangka hilang setelah sekian lama. Dengan bersemangat ia membalik halaman demi halaman, mengingat berbagai kenangan manis yang terukir hingga...

...Sebuah foto memanggil kembali ingatan yang telah lama dilupakannya.

Keheningan kembali menyelinap di antara keduanya, bagai dinding tipis yang membatasi segala. Pemuda berambut langit itu terdiam, manik bagai laut musim panasnya tak pernah beralih dari pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah memejamkan mata. Ketika emas dan senja itu kembali terpantul dalam iris sewarna langit, mereka tahu segalanya harus berakhir.

"Ya, Tetsuya... Aku... Aku sudah menyadari bahwa kau seorang Leia..."

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~TBC~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzchan End-Note :<strong>

*Downworlder : sebutan untuk para makhluk dunia bawah, yang selalu tertarik pada sisi negatif manusia.

Animals © Maroon5

_Seriously,_ kena serangan _overexhausted, overworked, anemia, and a sign of thypus_ di akhir tahun itu bener-bener emejing~ Harus _bedrest_, bikin nggak bisa progress kostum baru dan nggak dapet _mood_ buat nulis.

_Anyway_, _please take care of yourself! Your healthy is your biggest treasure, trust meh~ *wink*_

_Last but not least, thank you for your support through read my fics, give a like, and give me a review. I love u, guys :*_


End file.
